Trixie
by southernvampirepirate
Summary: She was smart, innocent, pretty, her blood sang to me. She was perfect….and I wanted her. Marko isn't dead, in fact he's very much alive in the year 2009. he meet's a girl, wants her, but is she that easy to have? One thing for sure, the Frogs will fight tooth and nail for her. Marko/OC
1. Chapter 1 Uncle Eddy

**Hey guys, i hope you like this story, please let me know if you do or don't:)**

**(lets see...i own Trixie, and everyone else that i make up but i don't however own, Edgar, Alan or Sam...or the firework song:( this is very sad:(**

**Trixie**

**Chapter one: Uncle Eddy**

A lone silver Mini Van drove on the highway, a few cars passing it but not many, it held three people in it and one was singing as loud as her voice could allow…

"CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIRE WORK! COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST. MAKE EM GO UP! UP! UP! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON! MOON! MOON!—hey!"

Trixie Emerson glared at her mother who turned off the radio with a relived sigh, "Trixie, you've been singing at the top of your lungs for about an hour now, don't you think it's time to be quiet a little?"

The sixteen year old shrugged, blowing her bangs out of her eyes, "Well, you wouldn't be having a headache now if I had gotten that I pod for Christmas,"

Trixie's mom, Eve, a woman in her fortes sighed, running a freckled hand over her light brown hair in frustration.

"Sam! When are we getting to Edgar's house?" she groaned looking over at her husband of nineteen years who only smirked, his light blue eyes matching his daughters, in fact they had the same hair too except, Trixie's was a darker blonde than her father's and much longer.

Eve shook his shoulder, "Sam?" he looked over at her, "Another hour,"

This time Trixie groaned, "Can I listen to the radio now? I promise I won't sing,"

Eve and Sam both turned to look at her; "No!" they said simultaneously.

Trixie pouted, mumbling "Fine," under her breath as she looked out the window, they driving up from Nevada to go spend the summer and maybe the winter at her Uncle and Aunt's house in Santa Cruz California.

Trixie was excited she was going to meet new family! Well they weren't really her family by blood but she guessed they were pretty close since her dad and they had grown up together.

With a sigh she started to look through her sky blue shoulder bag with little skulls scattered all over it.

This was her art bag….mainly; she kept other things in there too, like a hair brush some books, a little bit of make up, gum.

Finally, she pulled out her drawing pad, and favorite lime green pencil; finding a blank page. With a steady hand and eye, she began drawing a flower, a tiger lily to be exact.

An hour later….

As Trixie did the finishing touches on the drawing, she deemed it done by sighing her signature and the year, Trixie Emerson, 2009, before closing the book to look at the house in front of them.

It was a single wide, crosses where hung on every window and the roof was that of tin. A few yards away, Trixie could see there was another house that looked just like this one except it had kid stuff in the yard.

"So this is Uncle Edgar's house?" she asked, pulling her hair up into a high pony tail with a pink hair tie.

Sam looked back and smiled at her, "yeah, Edgar always liked to live small,"

Waiting until her dad got out first, Trixie and her mom followed suit. The teenager stood, stretching, then straightened out her pink T-shirt, and lime green shorts.

She dressed differently than most girls at the school she went to, preferring bright (mostly neon) colors, and always wore black converse high tops; either that or purple flip-flops.

Her aunt Star always said she got that from her dad, who was said to have worn atrocious clothes that always clashed together.

Trixie personally couldn't ever see her father wearing bright clothes, like hers. The ones he wore now were pretty much always simple and darkish.

Trixie hummed a tune to herself as she went to the back of their van and opened the back, letting her golden retriever, Lilly, out to run around.

They had gotten Lilly after Nanook's (her dad's old dog that she never met) son Trever, who she'd grown up around died at the age of twelve; a good age for a large dog.

Trixie ran around as Lilly playfully chased her ignoring her parents as they knocked on the door to Uncle Edgar's house.

The bone-white door opened to reveal a man the same age as Sam with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes, dressed in camouflage jeans and a blue plaid flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

He stood in front of Sam, his eyes narrowed and calculating, "Sam Emerson?" He uttered out, his voice still as deep as ever.

"Edgar Frog?" Sam mocked.

"In the flesh," Edgar replied, his eyes darting from Sam to Eve, then over to the girl behind them playing with her dog. His eyes widened as he took in her blond hair, blue eyes, short stature and bright outfit.

"That your daughter?"

Sam grinned at his old friend. "Yeah, that's Trixie,"

Edgar frowned, "I didn't think it had been that long," he then turned to Eve.

"Still got them cute freckles Eve," he half grinned as he shook her hand.

Eve nodded, "Been a long time," the last time they had seen each other was when she and Sam got married.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Trixie still playing with Lilly, laughing like a little girl, and shouted for her to come over.

Trixie walked up to stand beside her dad shyly. She had never met her uncle Edgar although she knew lots about him, like how he used to own a comic book shop until someone set it on fire, he had a brother, Uncle Alan, a wife, Aunt Kelsey and he was obsessed with war and protecting the country.

Her blue eyes studied him as he studied her, both their eyes narrowed.

Finally Trixie let loose a smile, holding out her hand, the nails painted hot pink, "Hi Uncle Edgar!"

He stared at her hand awkwardly, his face set into a frown before he hesitantly took her hand and shook it lightly. "Nice to meet you," he muttered.

He then looked up at the whole family as he released her hand, "Come in if you want, since you're going to be here awhile."

"Where's Kelsey?" Eve asked as they walked through the door.

Trixie looked through a window at Lilly who rolled in the grass outside while Edgar cleared off a blue recliner chair and army green couch before sitting on a stool at a little bar near the kitchen.

"She's at the doc's checking out the baby,"

Trixie glanced at Edgar, "She pregnant?" he nodded.

"Cool!" Edgar looked over at Sam "Alan should be over later with his kid Jamey,"

Trixie looked up again, "How old is he?" she asked, curious.

"About the same age as you, maybe a little older," Edgar replied as he watched her, "Do you read comics Trixie?"

Sam's head snapped up, his eyes glared at Edgar in warning.

Trixie looked bored, as she nodded, "Yeah,"

Edgar reached behind him and pulled out this light blue comic titled _Vampire's Everywhere_.

Sam glared harder at Edgar while Trixie's eyes lit up. "Omgosh! Is this like twilight?"

Sam had to smother a snort.

Edgar's mouth became a thin line, "No, not like that load of crap at all," he muttered handing her the comic.

Trixie's face fell, "Oh, well thanks, I'll read it!" she smiled and that was when she heard Lilly barking outside.

"Jamey, don't be scared of some dog!" she heard a voice yell and jumped out of the chair running outside.

She wrenched open the door and saw a boy her age about to kick at Lilly.

Her eyes flashed dangerously, as she ran at the boy, "Don't you DARE hurt MY dog!" she shouted.

He looked up at her startled just before Lilly snapped at him. "Ah! That's a freaking devil dog!"

Trixie ran at the boy and punched him hard in the stomach making him double over. "She is NOT a devil dog!" she growled, bending down to pet Lilly on her head.

The boy, finally getting his breath back stared at her, "who the hell are you?"

"Depends on whose asking,"

The boy glared, "I'm asking!"

Trixie huffed, "Then I'm not telling!"

She failed to notice the dark haired man laughing quietly as he watched his son and her glare at each other.

Suddenly the boy smirked, trying to be charming, "I'm Jamey,"

Trixie wrinkled her nose, and then her eyes widened, "Ew!"

Jamey looked up at her confused, "What?"

Trixie glared at him, slapping his shoulder, "You pervert! I'm your cousin!...well not really bu.." he cut her off,

"Wait a sec….what?"

"I said.." suddenly laughter erupted from the house, and Trixie stared as Edgar, her parents and a man who had to be Uncle Alan, stood laughing together.

Trixie blushed as Jamey just looked confused. Sam shook his head at his daughter, "will you two dorks just come in the house so we can introduce you?"

Trixie nodded and stood up Lilly at her side as she left Jamey sitting in the grass before he too walked to the house.

She found she was right about the dark haired man, he was Uncle Alan, and he looked almost as nutty as Uncle Edger but seemed a bit saner. He wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was short but she could tell it had waves in it. His blue eyes smiled at her.

Jamey, (her weird so called cousin) looked very similar to Alan except he had brown eyes instead of blue, wore glasses, was a total nerd and wore kaki shorts and a white wife beater. He was nice enough though.

She couldn't wait to meet Aunt Kelsey though. She had heard so many good things about the woman; she knew right away that she would like her.

As they sat in Edgar's house, Trixie looked around, Sam and her two uncles where outside cooking something on a grill. Lilly was out back playing with Alan's dog Lexis. Her mom was out cold in the recliner and Jamey was sitting in another chair watching her.

She ignored him though, instead looking at all the pictures on the wall. There was one of Edgar and Alan in a bath tub when they were kids. One of Kelsey and Edgar when they were eighteen, looking like soldiers with camo face paint. Some pictures of dogs and one of her dad, Kelsey, and her Uncles when they were fifteen.

The walls of the house where painted navy blue; matching blue and white tiles covered the floor, every window had thin forest green curtains. It was a pretty clean house, the cleaner and decorator probably Aunt Kelsey.

Trixie was comfortable here; as she stretched out on the couch she soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 I Call Shot Gun!

**.: Hi! thank you for reviewing! don't worry there will be more Edgar, trust me;) also, thanks for the advice! and to answer your question, i meant he was married to Eve for nineteen years, then started describing how Sam and Trixie looked alike. i hope it wasn't too confusing..**

**Emzy2k10: Hello! thank you for reviewing, love hearing from you:)**

**(Okay. i DON'T own the Frog brothers or Sam. or the boardwalk for that matter:( BUT! i own everyone else!:)**

**Trixie**

**Chapter two: I Call Shot Gun**

Trixie awoke to the sound of talking and the smell of steak and BBQ.

Sitting up she yawned, rubbing her nose. Looking around, she saw her mom, dad and Uncles all eating while talking. Jamey on the floor in front of her eating and there was a woman sitting beside Edgar laughing as she talked with Sam.

"Finally up are we?" her mother asked with a smile.

Trixie's stomach growled in response.

"I fixed your plate for you honey," Eve said smiling at her daughter.

Trixie half grinned, getting up she went to the kitchen counter and gratefully grabbed a plate full of food that was still warm before walking back into the den. She sat back down at the couch and ate before her mom caught her attention again,

"Trixie, this is your Aunt Kelsey," she said pointing over at the woman beside Edgar, her blond hair tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head, brown eyes shown brightly against smooth, tan skin, aunt Kelsey was beautiful woman. And boy was she pregnant!

"Hi Aunt Kelsey," Trixie said with a light smile.

Her aunt smiled back at her, "Hey Trixie! Nice to finally meet you, you wanna watch a movie later or go to the boardwalk?"

Trixie shrugged, not really sure, "I'm up for anything,"

Edgar's voice broke in, "if you go to the Boardwalk, take Jamey with you," he said eyeing Jamey with a serious look, "It can be dangerous,"

Trixie nodded, "Well, I wouldn't mind seeing the boardwalk tonight,"

Jamey, glanced at her, "I can drive you,"

She raised an eyebrow at this, "You can drive?"

The boy looked offended, "Better than you can,"

Trixie scoffed, "I bet, cause I don't know how,"

He laughed at her as she frowned, "You will get your licenses soon Trix, don't worry," her dad assured her.

Smiling she continued eating….

"That was good guys, thank you!" Trixie said as she put her plate in the sink.

Kelsey smiled at her, "if you want to go to the boardwalk now you can if your mom and dad will let you," she said turning on the T.V.

Trixie looked at her dad, who nodded, then her mom who just waved her hands in a shooing manner.

"Go change if your going," she told her before watching the Television.

Running out to the van, Trixie noted it was getting darker as she dug for her suit case before dragging it inside the house.

"Where's your bathroom?" she asked and was directed down a short hall to a door on the right.

Plopping her suit case on the sink, and unzipping it, she pulled out a pink mini skirt, shimming out of her shorts, she pulled on the skirt over lacy back underwear. Then taking off her T-shirt, she pulled on a hurricane-blue tank top, which over that she put a long sleeved green and grey stripped shirt.

Taking her hair out of its pony tail and brushed it deciding to leave it down. Lastly she pulled out a pair of light pink stockings then finally her converses.

Zipping up her suit case again after putting her old clothes back in it, she left the small bathroom.

Coming back to the den she found everyone still there, Jamey stood and made for the door.

"Hang on I got to go check on Lilly!" she said hugging everyone before walking out back. Trixie smiled as she watched Lilly curl up with Lexus, sleeping soundly.

Coming back through the house she said bye to everyone again then she and Jamey left the house.

As they walked over to Jamey's yard, Trixie quickly went and got her shoulder bag from the van and slung it on her shoulder.

Climbing into the passenger side of a Jeep, as Jamey started the engine, Trixie, shouted, "I CALL RADIO!" then started surfing channels before coming to a rock station.

Jamey, looked over at her, "You're very odd you know,"

The blonde's brow furrowed, "What? Haven't you ever heard of 'I call Radio?"

He shook his head, "ow about, I call shotgun….or…I call nine millimeter,"

"Do you even know what a nine millimeter is?" Jamey asked, as he drove along.

Trixie sent him a quick glare, "Yes, it's a gun that you kill things with,"

Jamey looked thoughtful for a moment, "Very good," he praised.

Trixie rolled her eyes, humming to a song on the radio, suddenly a thought came to her head, "Are there any dances or something at the boardwalk?" she asked.

Jamey nodded, "Yeah, and they still have live concerts too,"

"Cool," she said, silently singing with the song that was playing.

"So….you dance?" Jamey asked curiously as he watched the road.

Trixie nodded, "Yeah,"

"What kind of dancing do you do?"

"Any kind,"

"…Ah, cool," the rest of the ride was quiet except for the singing of the radio and Trixie mumbling the words to each song.

**A/N**

**sorry for no Marko,and the shortness but I'm building up for the next chapter:)**

**Peace. Love & Boogers! muhahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3 Loretta Frog

**A big thank you to reviewers: Emzy2k10, . and SunlitMercy! 3 the words you say!**

**(I don't own: Gaga, Sam, Edgar, Alan, or Marko. BUT! i DO own Trixie, Kelsey, Loretta, Jamey, Lilly the dog and Eve.)**

**Trixie**

**Chapter three: Loretta Frog**

Jamey drove around till they had parked at a Food Lion about six blocks away from the boardwalk. Trixie got out walking beside him, shouldering her bag and running a hand through her hair to make sure it was smooth.

"There's a big concert tonight," Jamey said as they walked.

Trixie, skipped lightly, her mood excited, "Who's playing?"

"Lady Gaga,"

Trixie stopped her skip/walk, her mouth open, "What? You mean _the _Lady Gaga?"

Jamey nodded a small smirk on his face, "Yeah, the Lady Gaga. Why, you like her songs?"

Trixie beamed at him, "Like them…I LOVE them!"

his smirk turned into a full blown smile, "Good, cause that's why were here,"

Trixie squealed, hugging him, "You are the BEST cousin EVER!"

He chuckled, "Glad you think that,"

Trixie's brow furrowed then, "Why is Lady Gaga playing in Santa Cruz?"

Jamey shrugged, "I don't know she just is….and it's Santa Carla to the locals, not Santa Cruz"

Trixie looked confused, "But I'm not a local,"

Jamey smirked, "you say that now, but in a few days you'll be like us,"

Trixie rolled her eyes, "O…Kay" …..

The boardwalk was packed full, Trixie stayed beside Jamey as they found spots in front of the stage. Not long after that music started and the Lady Gaga herself came onto the stage.

She started off singing 'Poker face," which Trixie sang the words to. Then "Alejandro," this time Trixie started to dance. Her twists and turns precise and fitting to the song, she smiled at Jamey happily as he stared at her open mouthed, pupils dilated with lust, Trixie laughed finding the look on her cousin's face hilarious.

It was like this most of the concert, Trixie dancing and singing along with the song while Jamey stared at her…

After three hours of Gaga, Trixie was hungry and wanted to see more of the boardwalk. Jamey took her to a hot dog stand and bought her a foot long hot dog with fries and a coke.

He then showed her the beach which she had insisted on running on. Then the Farris wheel, roller costar, and finally her favorite, The Carousal

. All of these things mind you she made Jamey take her on.

After the Carousal Trixie was pretty much ready to go home and sleep but Jamey was having nothing of that. "Come on I have to show you the store!" he insisted.

Trixie groaned, "But I'm tired,"

"You have to meet Loretta,"

her blue eyes perked at the name, then confusion set in, "Whose Loretta?"

Jamey grinned, "My older sister,"

"But I didn't know you had a sister!"

"But I do, she's working today since Uncle Eddy and Dad where busy,"

Trixie was getting excited, "What's she like?"

Jamey shrugged, "she's pretty cool. A lot like dad. Likes to belly dance, is into weapons,"

"Huh. Sounds cool,"…..

Trixie followed Jamey into a building made of cement blocks with a ten roof. A sign that said "Frog Ammo, bows, swords & Gun shop,"

a bell attached to the door rang as they came into the shop, Nickel Back blared out of several speakers scattered about the store.

A young woman dressed in army green jeans that showed of the shape of her legs, a black t-shirt that showed her midriff, biker boots and hoop earrings, walked towards them with a steely, accusing gaze, much like that of Edgar's.

The woman stood before Trixie, long black hair hung over her shoulders in thick waves as deep brown eyes scrunised the two figures in her shop.

Finally she spoke, her eyes watching Trixie like the girl might draw some type of weapon at any second.

"Who's the Barbie, James?"

Jamey rolled his eyes, "Loretta, this is Trixie,"

Loretta crossed her arms, "well is Trixie your girlfriend?"

Jamey started to laugh, "No she's our cousin, Uncle Sam's girl,"

Loretta's eyes brightened, "Sammy and Evie's girl? Nah she wouldn't be so brightly colored,"

Trixie glared at her a little offended. "Excuse me?" she said crossing her arms.

Loretta shrugged, "Sweetie you look like a glow stick….or a Barbie. Don't know which. No offence by the way,"

Trixie looked wary, "None taken. One question though, why is a weapons shop open at like…..1:20 in the morning?"

Loretta grinned faintly, "That's when the gangs of Santa Carla come to restock on things. Street wars you know."

Trixie's brows furrowed, "But if Uncle Edgar is all set to protect the country, why is he selling weapons to thugs and killers?"

Loretta shrugged, "moneys money, as long as we don't get any trouble from cops or gangs were good,"

"Fascinating," Trixie mumbled, running a hand through her hair in thought.

Loretta smirked, "isn't it dolly?" the woman's face then turned serious, "Jamey take Barbie girl home, I'm going to lock up,"

Jamey nodded, going over to the counter and snatching a pack of gum, from his sister's purse before leading Trixie back onto the boardwalk. …

It had been thirty-seven years since the boys were murdered and I almost died.

I had mourned the death of my brothers for a long time after I left Santa Carla. What was the reason to stay there anyway? If all that I knew and loved were gone.

I didn't starve myself over them though, like most vampires who loose their pack. David would have given me hell somehow if I did.

I traveled for years; killing, mourning, screwing chicks, seeking revenge on humanity. I was still the same as I was, acting as an innocent boy, luring naive women away from crowds then killing them. I never let anyone live anymore, and I found myself torturing more kills than screwing.

I carried on the life of a cold blooded killer, I used to not call myself that; a killer. I used to always think vampires where creatures who drank blood so they could live. I was very young then and now I know different, sure we do need blood to survive but that doesn't mean we don't enjoy killing, torturing, the smell of fear.

Screams of our victims shouldn't be music to our ears; to my ears. But it is, and I find that I love every bit of it.

But the deaths of my brothers haunt my dreams, draining away all the relish of killing, they evaded my mind and filled my dead heart with such a pain of loss I thought I'd go mad.

I stayed clear of California, living up in Canada for most of the thirty-seven years. But tonight I decided I'd go back to my old home. The murder capitol of the world; Santa Carla. I didn't know however that when I got there I'd find _her._

**A/N**

**Well hope that was okay. it might be another while before i post the next chapter. sadly we had a death in the family today:(**

**R.I.P Uncle Mike, we will miss you.**

**Reviews are very well liked and wanted!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dancers

**Thank you reviewers: stuckXrunningXupXthatXhill & kittykat6625 for their reviews on the last chapter:)**

**(I don't own Edgar. Alan. Sam or Marko or Santa Carla. but i own everyone else!)**

**Trixie**

**Chapter Four: Dancers**

"I'm a wild flower growing in the sunshine, soaking up the way of life I was raised in. running barefoot, blooming in a summer shower. I'm a wild flower." Trixie sang as she sat in the passenger's seat of her cousin's jeep, half asleep.

Jamey looked over at her with a grin, "Why is it, you feel the need to sing every song that comes along?"

Trixie looked over at him with sleepy eyes, "I don't. It's just all the songs that have been playing on the radio for the last fifteen minutes are my favorites,"

Jamey sighed, "Whatever, were home,"

Trixie groaned as Jamey slammed the door on his side and walked around to her door, opened it and started poking her in the shoulder until she awoke. Finally climbing out of the vehicle, Trixie made her way to Uncle Edgar's door, yawning all the way.

"Good night Trix!" Jamey shouted going to his house across the yard, laughing as Trixie simply threw her arm up at him in a wave….

Coming into the house quietly, finding all but the kitchen lights off. Trixie sat her bag down and clumsily made her way to the fold out couch.

A low growl startled her to looking at the recliner beside her. Lilly sat curled up, watching Trixie with a glare.

"Hey girl," Trixie whispered. Lilly's eyes showed recognition and her tail thumped happily. Trixie smiled, petting the dog on the head before walking to the couch/bed.

Quickly undressing, she slipped into her pajamas before slipping under the blue covers and sheets. Lilly followed her onto the bed, curling up into a ball while Trixie fixed her pillows.

All situated, Trixie sighed, closing her eyes and welcomed the sleep that soon came…

The sound of pots and pans banging woke Trixie as the smell of eggs, ham and biscuits reached her nose.

Turning over she realized someone was in her bed besides herself and Lilly. Two people to be exact.

Looking up she stared at Loretta's dark eyes as the other woman stared back. Movement at her left side caused Trixie to look over her shoulder at Jamey, who jerking his arms every now and then played a video game, his eyes glued to the T.V while his mouth hung open, occasionally closing in concentration.

Furrowing her brow, Trixie laid her head back down and stared at Loretta who only grinned. "Morning Barbie girl," the dark haired beauty mumbled, "Bout time you woke up."

Trixie shook her head slightly, glancing back over her shoulder at Jamey who still stared at the TV in a daze. "Why are you guys in bed with me?" the blonde asked curiously.

Loretta shrugged, "It's what family does on the weekends, if the beds big enough, you get in it. Especially if a TV's in front of it."

Jamey then decided to add his two cents into the conversation, "Why Trix? Does my manly presence bother you?"

Trixie snorted, "Heck no!"

Loretta laughed, sitting up with her back resting against the couch back, "Jamey boy, that TV is frying your brain if you think _any _girl is affected by your nerdy presence."

Jamey glared at his sister, throwing the extra controller by his side at her, causing a voice to yell from the kitchen. "Hey! James! Don't you dare throw that again, or you'll never see my X Box again." Uncle Edgar growled as others in the kitchen laughed.

Jamey paled considerably as he nodded his head towards the kitchen.

Another voice spoke up, this one belonging to Uncle Alan, "Jamey, why don't you just put that shit up? It's too early in the morning to be playing video games."

Groaning Jamey reluctantly obeyed his father and put the game away, being sure to save everything before he turned it off.

Trixie sat up beside Loretta as the older girl turned the channel onto Dragon Ball Z. Jamey came back to the couch to sit beside Trixie again, his eyes on the TV again. They watched the show for about ten minutes before a flash of a camera caught the three's attention.

Loretta glared playfully at the pregnant woman as she held the camera before her smiling triumphantly.

"Aunt Kelsey!" Jamey whined, shoving his glasses up his nose.

Kelsey looked innocent, "What? It's the only picture I'll have of my nieces and nephew together in their Pjs."

Trixie smiled at her Aunt softly, "I don't mind Aunt Kelsey,"

Loretta coughed, "Suck up!" earning a light slap from their Aunt.

Trixie laughed but was cut short when her mother called them into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone soon migrated into the kitchen, gathering their plates before finding a place to sit at the small kitchen table and mini bar.

Taking a place beside Edgar, Kelsey smiled at him before she began eating. His gruff voice though, caused her to look up again.

"Have you read that comic yet?" he asked between bites.

Trixie looked at him in confusion before realization came over her, "No, I haven't gotten a chance to yet, but I will." She clarified as she continued eating.

Edgar grunted, "Good, cause you'll need it."

She was about to ask why when her father started a conversation up with Edgar and Alan about motorcycles, not wanting to interrupt, Trixie let it go…..

later that day

"No, do it again," Loretta's voice rung out in the front yard.

Lilly played with Lexus off to the side of the house ignoring the two girls as they choreographed a dance…..well Loretta corgrafed as Trixie learned the moves.

"Very good now," Loretta praised, "Now we just have to tune up our cartwheels and well be done," she said as Trixie got up from her split.

After breakfast that morning, Trixie had asked if Loretta would teach her how to belly dance, since the raven haired woman had told her she had a gig that night at the boardwalk. Loretta had complied and after both girls changed into shorts and a T-shirt, they had been practicing all day.

Trixie surprisingly caught on quick to where Loretta asked if she would perform with her that night. Trixie of course said yes.

"Okay, you ready? One. Two. Three!" the short blonde said before rolling her self into a cartwheel, Loretta copying her exact movements.

Trixie looked at her wrist watch and looked at her cousin. "We should probably get ready, do you have a skirt I can borrow?" she asked.

Loretta grinned, "I have a top too," the two girls then walked over to Loretta's house to get ready…

After parking Loretta's red Honda, Trixie walked along the boardwalk beside Loretta, Her purple skirt swishing lightly with every moment. It was a warm night, so she wasn't cold or anything. Her tub top hugged her snugly.

Loretta seemed excited, unusual from her earlier passiveness. Dressed in a fiery orange skirt, with little bells sewed onto it, her top was a black bra covered in beer bottle caps that clanked every time she moved, her raven hair hung over one shoulder, in thick curls. Bracelets adorned her wrists and ankles as she walked with blue flip flops to their destination, reminding Trixie of her aunt Star.

Trixie moved a blonde curl from her eyes and secured her bag higher on her shoulder.

Weaving through the crowds, they finally made it to a white gazebo type stage. As Loretta went over to greet a friend that controlled the music, Trixie set down her bag and looked at the crowded boardwalk.

Obvious fans already crowded around, all of them waiting for the show to start eagerly.

Trixie could see the railings that stood between the town and the beach. She sighed deeply, controlling her bundled nerves as she watched people.

One person caught her attention, as he suddenly appeared at the railings, leaning on them as he faced the crowds. His golden curls of hair hanging over his shoulders in ringlets and braids. He had an angel like face but the attire of a traveler, like a biker. But his outfit was so unique. She looked at his colorful jacket and faded holy jeans. She glanced at his face to find green eyes staring back at her; locking her gaze with his.

Just as he let loose a flirting grin, a hand touched Trixie's shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Were all set," Loretta said as she kicked off her flip flops.

Trixie glanced at the railings again as she moved into her place to find the stranger gone. Shrugging inwardly, she focused on the dance she was about to perform.

**A/N**

**I like Reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Angels

**Trixie**

**Chapter Five: Angels**

The dance had turned out to be a hit, rewarding in people applauding Trixie and Loretta and wanting more.

After three more dances, Trixie decided to explore the boardwalk by herself while Loretta got their money from her boss.

The young blonde walked through the crowds, her skirt flaring out every time the ocean wind caught it.

Her mind drifted back to the angel that watched her before she danced, and she smiled, remembering his green eyes locking with hers. Finding the railings, she leaned against them and enjoyed the cool breeze that met her.

She turned around to face the crowd and soon, her mind got lost with all the people around her.

A tap to the shoulder caused her to come out of her people watching and turn to see none other than the angel himself.

She blushed when he grinned at her.

"Hi," his voice was cheerful, full of life.

Trixie smiled shyly, "Hi."

The boy stuck out his hand for her to shake, "My names Marko."

Hesitantly she shook his hand, noticing how cold it was but choosing to over look it. "Trixie."

He smiled, "Interesting name."

Trixie laughed, "I could say the same about you."

"So—,"

"You—," they talked at the same time and laughed, she nodded her head to Marko, "You go first."

He gave her another grin, before speaking, "You dance beautifully."

Trixie blushed again, "Thank you,"

"What were you going to say before?"

"Oh um, do you live around here?"

She watched as Marko shrugged, "You could say that. Do you?"

Trixie fiddled with her skirt absently, "No, my Mom and Dad and I, came to spend the year with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Really," Marko looked thoughtful, his keen eyes narrowed before they settled on her once more, "Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

Trixie shook her head, "No, never have."

He cocked his head in wonderment, "Would you like to go for a ride then?"

Trixie's eyes widened, "Well, Ye—," she was cut off by her cousin shouting her name.

"Trixie!"

Turning her head, she spotted Loretta marching towards her, a furious look on her face as she shoved people out of her way.

"Who's that?" Marko asked her as she watched the woman come towards her.

"My cousin," she answered glancing at him briefly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Trixie."

Turning to him she smiled, "Sure thing." Watching as Marko smiled at her one more time before blending in with the crowds.

Loretta grabbing her arm knocked her out of her daze, "What do you think your doing?" the raven haired woman yelled her face red.

Trixie looked flabbergasted, "What are you talking about?"

Loretta pointed to the spot Marko had been, "That guy is what I was talking about! Do you have any idea what he…" she trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Trixie frowned, "He what? What were you going to say?"

The woman shook her head, "Nothing. Come on, Jamey just called, Aunt Kelsey's in labor."

Trixie followed her cousin to their car, puzzled about Loretta's actions towards Marko.

**A/n**

**sorry for shortness, but oh well. Review please:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Emily Lynn Frog

**Trixie**

**Chapter six: Emily Lynn Frog**

By the time Loretta and Trixie reached the hospital, Kelsey had already had a healthy baby girl and was in her assigned room surrounded by Edgar, Alan, Jamey, Sam and Eve.

Trixie walked past her dad and mom, her eyes in awe over the little pink bundle in her aunt's arms.

"She's beautiful," the teen murmured, smiling at her aunt.

Kelsey was practically glowing, even though she was tired, "You girls look wonderful in your dancing clothes." She said, smiling at her nieces.

Trixie blushed, "Thank you, have you named her yet?" she asked, looking at her newest cousin.

Kelsey nodded, "Yeah, Emily Lynn Frog, Emily after the poet Emily Dickinson and Lynn after my middle name."

"Can I hold her?" Trixie asked anticipation in her expression.

Kelsey, laughed, "Sure you can, here hold her like this."

As she sat Emily in Trixie's arms, Edgar spoke up, "Watch her head!"

Trixie glanced up at him, a little startled, before Kelsey helped her.

As Emily opened her eyes, Trixie looked into beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes, "Hey baby," she whispered. Emily gurgled, and reached a hand out to touch Trixie's hair, holding a lock in her hand for a moment in wonderment before letting it go.

Loretta came up behind her and cooed at the baby over her shoulder. "This has got to be the prettiest baby I've ever seen," the raven haired woman said proudly.

"What about me?" Jamey asked.

She looked over at her brother, "What about you?"

He shoved his glasses up his nose, "I was a pretty baby wasn't I?"

Loretta rolled her eyes, "You were an ugly baby."

Jamey huffed at her as Alan and Edgar rolled their eyes.

Trixie lightly touched, the fine dark-blonde hair that covered Emily's head before handing her back to Kelsey.

"When can you come home?" Sam asked from his place at the foot of the bed with Eve.

Kelsey looked up at him, "Um, I think tomorrow or the next day the doctors said, isn't that right Edgar?" she asked her husband, as she breast fed Emily.

He nodded gruffly, "Yeah, I'll stay with her too. Sam I'll give you the keys to the house."

Alan cleared his throat, standing up straighter before saying he was going to head home.

Loretta looked at Trixie, "You wanna go home now?"

Trixie shrugged, she was really tired and she could always come back the next day to see Emily and Kelsey. "Sure. Mom, Dad, can I spend the night with Loretta and Jamey?" she asked looking at the faces of her mother and father.

They nodded, "Go ahead; will leave in a minute or two."

So Kelsey hugged Kelsey, kissed Emily's forehead and even went over to hug Edgar, before leaving with Uncle Alan, Jamey and Loretta. Climbing into Loretta's Honda, she sighed sleepily.

Loretta chuckled at her, "Had a big night tonight didn't ya?" the blonde nodded, closing her eyes.

Loretta turned on the radio to a rock station and started the car before following her dad and brother out of the parking lot, to home.

_Trixie was dancing again, twirling on stage at the boardwalk and laughing happily._

_But she was the only one there; the entire boardwalk was empty except for one person watching her. _

_Looking up from her dancing, she found Marko, standing near the railings watching her, a light smile on his face. _

_She waved at him and he waved back, he shouted something at her but she couldn't understand it._

_He motioned her to come over to him and she eagerly jumped off the stage…._

"Trixie, Barbie girl, were home, come on."

Loretta shook Trixie awake and the girl moaned, finding that they were in fact at Uncle Alan's house, right beside Uncle Edgar's.

Getting out of the car, Trixie stumbled into the house that Loretta led her to.

Coming through the door she was more awake then so she looked around a bit. The living room was made up differently than Aunt Kelsey's, the walls were painted a light-brown and there was red maple wood flooring everywhere instead of carpet. Camouflaged curtains hung over the windows and all the couches and chairs was leather. A flat screen TV hung on the wall, surrounded by shelves of movies and a few video games. Weapons sat in ever corner and racks on one wall.

A few pictures hung on the walls mostly of Loretta and Jamey although one had a young looking Uncle Alan, about in his twenties, a five year old Loretta, a two year old Jamey and some woman with dark hair that must have been their mother.

"That's Mom," Loretta's voice startled Trixie as she turned away from the picture.

"Her?" she pointed to the woman in the picture, Loretta nodded solemnly, "Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead. Murdered."

Trixie gasped, "Oh Loretta, I'm so sorry!"

The older woman shrugged, "She was a good mom, Maria was her name; but her actions were stupid."

Trixie nodded although she didn't understand what her cousin meant.

Loretta's eyes brightened, "Let me show you the rest of the house!"

After a while, Trixie and Loretta changed into their pajamas and put a movie in, soon falling asleep in the living room.

**A/n**

**Well that tells you a bit on why Loretta and Jamey don't have a mother! please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Take a Walk on The Wild Side

**(Don't own, Marko, Edgar, Alan or Sam or Santa Carla. only Trixie, Kelsey, Emily, Jamey, Loretta, Eve, the dogs and the frog houses!)**

**Trixie**

**Chapter seven: Take a Walk on the Wild Side**

Trixie walked the boardwalk again that night, she and Jamey had just come from visiting Aunt Kelsey and Emily while Loretta worked at the shop again.

it was a warm night, the sea breeze was stiff and humid, Jamey had told her it was a sign that a storm was coming.

Speaking of her estranged cousin, he had left her a few minutes ago, finding some friends of his and practically running off with them. Trixie didn't mind really, Jamey was starting to annoy her anyway but it still hurt her feelings that he ditched her.

Stopping to sit on a bench, she fiddled her lime green mini skirt; tonight she wore a long sleeve, grey top and her black converses, black leggings and her mini skirt.

She thought about going over to the shop to hang out with Loretta, but didn't want to bother her while she was working.

She sat there for a good while before she felt someone sit down beside her.

Looking to her left she found surprisingly, Marko; Marko, sitting beside her, with beautiful green eyes watching her.

She blushed as he stared at her, a slow grin forming on his face as she brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"Hey," he said throwing an arm over the back of the bench.

Trixie gave him a small smile, "Hi."

"So what are doing out her alone?" he asked, cocking his head in question.

Trixie shrugged, "My cousin ditched me."

He sat forward, "The girl from last night?"

I shook my head, "No her brother, but I don't mind though."

"Ah," he sat back, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, how old are you?"

Marko grinned, "Seventeen."

Trixie smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

A light frown formed on his head, "What do you mean?"

Trixie blushed, "I mean like, what are you doing tonight, um no! Not uh..." she stuttered, looking down embarrassed.

Marko laughed, "I was looking for you."

Her head shot up, "Really? Why?"

Marko shrugged, "I like you. Besides I told ya I'd see you around."

Her mind caught on his first sentence, _I like you_. Trixie didn't know what to say.

Suddenly, Marko sat forward, biting his nails as he thought of something, "You still haven't rode a motorcycle have you?" he asked curiously.

Trixie shook her head.

His face brightened, "You wanna go on one then?"

Trixie thought about it, should she go off with a stranger? Could she trust this boy in front of her? He seemed nice.

"Where we going?" she asked instead of answering right away.

"Dancing alright?"

Trixie's eyes brightened, "Yes! I mean, sure….if you want."

Marko stood up briskly, "Of course! Lets go!" he grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet, than lead her into the crowds, who most parted away from him, as they walked.

Trixie trotted to keep up with his fast pace before finally; they reached a blood red bike parked at the side of a shop.

Letting go of her hand, Marko mounted, the bike before helping her on behind him.

It was just then, she realized they were beside of her Uncle's shop and Loretta had spotted them.

Trixie about panicked when she saw the look on her cousin's face so she told Marko to go.

He smiled back at her, "Hang on tight Darlin'"

And she did as he sped down the boardwalk, almost running over people as he drove.

Trixie laughed along with Marko, deaf to the angry and frantic screams of her cousin calling after her.

**A/n**

**sorry for the shortness, but well that's what i wrote. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet Dreams Of You

**Trixie**

**Chapter eight: Sweet Dreams Of You**

I had only been in Santa Carla for two days and already I felt right at home.

It's like it never changed at all, there were still concerts, games, rides, not as many drunks or pot heads but it was still pretty wild.

It was home.

I scouted my territory, watching the humans and loving the activity. As I came near a small plat-form, I smelt the most tantalizing blood in all my centuries.

Looking around I saw _her_, she was about to dance, a small petite blonde. Her blue eyes alive and bright, I watched her as she stood, watching the crowds, her eyes met mine and I smiled.

She stared back at me with awe and I felt my fangs start to come down.

I wanted to eat her…..and screw her; right there and now.

The woman she was with caught her attention and broke our gaze, giving me the chance to leave, which I did but just where she couldn't see me.

I watched as music came on and she started to slowly twist her hips; belly dancing.

It was then and there I decided she would be mine.

O0o0O

Trixie clung to Marko as they rode a tight curve before hitting the highway.

Marko howled into the wind and Trixie laughed, loving the adrenaline. She was having a blast!

Suddenly, she could hear yelling though, Loretta's voice calling her name and it felt as though someone was shaking her…..

"TRIXIE! WAKE UP!"

Blue eyes popped open and Trixie sat up with a gasp, looking around her surroundings with startled eyes.

They sat on Loretta's bed, her cousin only dressed in a black tank top and white boy-shorts. Trixie herself was only in two sizes too small, fuchsia-pink T-shirt, and purple plaid boxers.

"What's going on? Where's Marko?" the blonde asked, rubbing her eyes.

Loretta smiled, rolling her eyes, "You were sleeping, you're at my house still and I was waking you up so you wouldn't miss breakfast….who's Marko?"

Trixie groaned, plopping back down in her cousin's bed, "It was all a dream."

"What was a dream?"

She looked over at Loretta with a small grin, "Nothing."

Climbing off the bed, stumbling towards the door she looked back over at the raven haired woman, "Let's go eat!"

O0o0O

Trixie walked into Uncle Edgar's house and was not surprised when she only saw Jamie, Uncle Alan, and her mom and dad.

Aunt Kelsey and Emily still had to wait another day to come home.

Eve handed Loretta and Trixie their plates before going back to the kitchen, chiding them for not being dressed fully.

Loretta smiled, "Aww Aunt Eve, it's only you guys and Jamie has seen me half naked anyway."

Alan swatted her on the back of the head, "Yeah but we don't need to see you in your underwear."

She sighed, "Yes sir." This caused Jamie to laugh.

Trixie looked a little sheepish, "Sorry Uncle Alan," she mumbled.

He only laughed, "Its okay Trixie, I don't really care but Loretta should know better than to run around like that with guests."

The subject of the conversion groaned quietly, sending a glare at her father.

By this time Trixie had zoned out of the conversion, thinking back to her dream, it was a dream wasn't it?

Marko, the wind, the bike, everything felt so real.

Trixie wished it all had really happened, but decided to let it go for now as Uncle Alan started to talk to her about comic books and weapons.

**A/N**

**Please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Clubbing!

**Trixie**

**Chapter nine: Clubbing!**

Trixie lay across Uncle Alan's couch, her head resting on Loretta's shoulder who sat beside her, while one leg sat on Jamie's lap as the other draped over his shoulders. It was an awkward yet comfortable position as she watched the TV screen with a blank look, Jamie twitching every now and then as he played another video game with Loretta.

Loretta was winning.

All Trixie could think about lately, was Marko it was like she was becoming more obsessed with the thought of him as they day dragged on; and she wondered if that was healthy. Most likely not.

Jamie cried out when his guy got killed again by Loretta's followed by said woman cackling evilly.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed highly, jumping to his feet, the process jerking Trixie to the floor.

She groaned when her head throbbed from the impact and her nerdy cousin looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Oh Trixie! I'm so sorry!" he apologized frantically as he helped her to her feet. She smiled faintly at him as she rubbed her sore head.

Seeing that she was alright for the most part, the young man turned to his sister with a dramatic glare while she just stood there calmly.

"See what you made me do?"

Loretta rolled her eyes, being stoic much like her father and uncle and crossed her arms saying, "It's not my fault you freak out every time I kick your ass, and try to kill our cousin in the process."

Jamie gaped at her, "I do not freak out! I—"

"Guys! Please! I think I need some ice," Trixie yelled, her head pounding, at least she wasn't thinking about Marko anymore.

Loretta smiled at the blonde apologetically before glaring at her brother, "See? You've broke her!" then went to the kitchen to get some ice.

Jamie turned back to Trixie with a worried expression, "Are you sure you're okay? I'm sorry! I'll take you to the boardwalk later?" he lightly touched the back of her head and she yelped, making him raise his hands in defense, "Sorry! Sorry.."

Loretta came back in, pushing her brother out of the way with an irritated growl, before handing Trixie the ice pack and examined the blonde's head.

"You're fine, just got a little bump. You'll live." She stated before plopping back on the couch and turning on the TV to animal planet.

Trixie sat down beside her while Jamie just stood, not sure of what to do at the moment.

Loretta rolled her eyes, kicking at his legs, "Move, your blocking the TV."

Jamie huffed and stomped off to his room, as Trixie tried to muffle her giggles at his strange personality.

And they stayed like that for a few hours, Trixie and Loretta, watching show after show on animal planet.

0OoO0

"Trixie! Get dressed! I'm taking you dancing!" Jamie yelled from his room as he marched towards her curled up form.

Loretta had already left for work an hour ago and Trixie felt totally blah about doing anything. Very unlike her, but she was tired….even though she had been doing nothing.

Her blue eyes perked up at the word _dancing_ though and she sat up from the couch, a smile coming onto her face as she asked, "Really?"

Jamie nodded from his place at the front door and motioned her to get up. "Come on, you need to get dressed over at Uncle Eddies house, since most of your stuff is there."

Getting to her feet, Trixie stretched, her bones cracking, before she slipped on her flip flops and followed her cousin out the door. When they walked across the yard, she noticed the sun was already starting to set and scowled to herself. She had wasted the day!

Walking into the house she smiled as Lilly bounded up to her happily from one of the chairs, her mom and dad smiled from the couch as she grabbed her suit case to take into the bathroom. Putting on fresh underwear, she grabbed a pair of lime-green shorts that hugged her thighs and a bright fuchsia-pink tank top that hung loosely around her waist.

Running a quick brush through her hair and deciding to leave it down tonight, she zipped up her suitcase and went out to the living room where her mom looked up at her with interest.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked curiously.

"Dancing with Jamie," the teen said, pulling on her black converses and smiled at her parents, "I'll be back later, love you!" she heard their replying "love you too" as she practically ran out the door.

She was excited!

Finding Jamie waiting for her beside his jeep.

"You look nice!" she complimented as she eyed his dark jeans and black button down shirt. He cleaned up well.

Smiling he nodded to her, "So do you."

Getting in, Jamie looked at her and said, "I call radio by the way," and turned it on a hard rock station.

Trixie shrugged, since she wasn't really picky on music, she loved all kinds anyway.

_Rock Star _by Nickelback came on and she found herself singing the words and bobbing her head as she looked out the open window, as Jamie cranked it up louder.

"The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we all stay skinny cause we just wont eat, and will hang out in the coolest bars…" Her words trailed off as she eyed a motorcycle coming up beside them to pass, and gaped in shock when she saw it was Marko! It was now dark so she couldn't make out his expression but she could tell it was him, by his clothes and wild, curly hair.

As if sensing her stare, after he got in front of them, he looked over his shoulder at her and she could see his wide grin in the headlights.

She slowly let loose a smile of her on as he turned back towards the road, howling into the wind.

"What's up with this dude?" Jamie mumbled making her turn away from Marko's form in front of them and look at her cousin.

She shrugged, "Must like driving his bike?" she asked.

Jamie scoffed, "yeah, sure."

She was surprised when they turned into the parking lot of a big night club and gawked at Jamie, "You know where a night club is?" she asked, momentarily forgetting about Marko.

Jamie nodded, a smirk on his face, "Yeah, I'm not as nerdy as you think Trix."

Trixie just stared at him in disbelief as he got out of the jeep to go around and open her door.

Smirking at her he took her hand like a big brother would and said, "Let's dance Baby girl!"

And she found those words slightly disturbed her.

**A/N**

**Sorry that not much has happened in this chapter and the shortness of it but the next one will be better. Also want thank you to kittykat6625 for her review:) hoped this was okay! **


	10. Chapter 10 Damn Cousins

**A/n: ****OMG! how long it has been peoples! I'm truly very sorry for the very late update but I've had a serious case of writers block and a bunch of other stuff going on.**

**I'd like to thank the reviewers of chapter nine for their support: kaigirl116, kittykat6625, PossumNinja & Asia. :)**

**(No own Marko, Sam, Santa Carla or the Frog brothers, everything else is mine!)**

**This chapter gets a little steamy just to give you a heads up, but its not bad.**

**Trixie**

**Chapter Ten: Set my Soul Alive**

The club was packed with people. Of course, that wasn't surprising, it was a club after all, and music blasted out from speakers all around and Jamie led her deeper into the club and onto the dance floor as the song _Sexyback_ came on.

Jamie took the lead, break dancing and Trixie copied him step for step laughing. He was actually really good at dancing to her surprise, and soon he went off to get them drinks and she rolled her eyes when she saw him talking to a pretty brunette girl.

"May I have this dance?" looking beside her Trixie found Marko, staring at her with his pretty green eyes and an impish smile that made her practically swoon.

"Marko!...hi! And of course," she said smiling back.

The song _Dirty Dancer_ came on and they danced quick cha-cha steps and Trixie twisted her hips, this way and that and shimmied, laughing happily as Marko twirled her.

As the song changed, _Did it on 'Em _came on and Marko pulled her close to him, bringing her arms to rest loosely on his shoulders as his arms lightly encircled her waist. Trixie's heart practically leapt in her throat and she tensed when he rolled his hips into hers.

Sensing her nervousness, Marko chose that moment to slip inside her mind and give her reassurance smashing her uneasiness.

Trixie slowly but surly calmed, gathering herself and remembering it was only a dance, she did the same as Marko, bringing her hips to almost meet his in a smooth movement and he did it again, lightly bumping her hip innocently… but it set her on fire.

_Oooh boy, _she thought as he locked gazes with her, the look in his eyes dark and alluring.

As she started to feel the music more, she moved closer to him, swaying with the music in a slow, erotic way, her eyes still locked with his.

Marko's hands lightly went up and down from her waist to her hips, practically making her eyes roll back into her head. She turned in his embrace, keeping her arms around his neck; laying her head on his shoulder and backing into him, slowly grinding against his front in feather light touches.

Trixie couldn't help a small, barely detected moan as Marko's hands ran about her stomach and up under her breasts, grazing them.

0o0o0

He smiled as he held her, could smell her blood getting hotter, could feel it, and could smell her body wanting him. He wanted to feed off her, and when she gave the tiniest hint of a moan he wanted to rip off her clothes and fuck so her hard she begged him to stop.

But he didn't.

She was special, a one of a kind human; one that will never have another to match. And he wasn't going to kill that uniqueness yet. Not until he figured out his strong obsession with her.

Sure he had gotten attached to girls before, became intrigued by them, got bored then killed them, but he never felt like this. This girl was different, he felt as if he could never get bored just by watching her, and he had been watching her. Every night he did, he would follow her everywhere, even to where she lived, but of course she didn't know that.

As she turned again in his arms to face him as they danced, her blue eyes stared into his and he felt another urge to fuck her right in the middle of the club.

_In fact,_ he thought to himself, as a wicked thought came to his mind, _I might just do that_.

Still keeping eye contact, Marko let one hand slip from her waist and come up to stroke her cheek softly, causing her to close her eyes and lean against him. Slipping into her mind once again so she wouldn't panic, he made her even more relaxed.

Smiling, he ran a finger down her jaw and slowly traced a trail down her neck to the rise of her breasts, just grazing the top of them as he had done with the bottom.

He could hear her breath hitch, and he hooked a finger under her chin and tipped her head upward before bringing his lips to hers in a teasing, short kiss. But she wanted more, and he grinned when she tugged his hair bringing his head down to hers to kiss him fully.

And he kissed her back, it was a hard kiss full of passion and lust and Marko slowly slid his hands down to rest on either side of her buttocks before lightly squeezing making her arch against him with a groan and he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her. And oh was she good.

Trixie grabbed his shoulders, jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist and grind hard against him, forcing a low growl out of him.

0o0o0

She didn't know why she was doing what she was doing, as his hands caressed her in the middle of the dancing crowd who didn't seem to notice them.

All Trixie knew was that she liked it, and a tight bunch in her abdomen caused her to grind against his hips, gasping when she rubbed against the bulge in his pants. It felt so good, when she did that, and so she did it again and again.

Grant it, she knew this was part of a sex act and on a normal day she would be appalled at herself but tonight she didn't care, she wanted it.

And when Marko thrust up against her, she gasped in pleasure and leaned back a little as he gently kissed and sucked her neck.

She could hear a few laughs from the people around them and some snide comments as they watched her and Marko but she didn't care.

Then just like that, she fell to the floor. hard.

Looking up she saw Marko glaring at someone in a dark rage and she blinked, was he actually snarling? Turning around to where he was looking, her eyes widened to saucers as she spotted Jamie, looking ready to kill someone.

"Trixie, get up and come with me." He said in a chipped, hard voice.

Without a single thought, the blonde scrambled to her feet and moved quickly to her cousin, who took her hand in his.

Still glaring at Marko, Jamie curled his lip up, "Touch her, talk to her, see her, and you're dead. We don't like your _kind _here."

Trixie gazed at Jamie with wide eyes, her mind finally starting to clear the rest of the lust that had hung in her head like a thick fog; she had never seen him so angry.

Looking back at Marko, a chill went up her spine at the look he was giving her cousin, Marko didn't reply, didn't move just glared and it was one of pure hatred.

After a moment more, Jamie started to lead her through the crowds for the exit, Trixie following behind him silently. When they reached the exit, she couldn't help but turn and look back, feeling a set of eyes on her.

She spotted him, now leaned up against a black pillar and watching her like a hawk with its prey.

They locked eyes once more and before the door shut behind her, she saw him give her a sly grin.

**A/N **

**I hope this was to ya'll's liking! Marko was getting a little too fresh wasn't he? please review! it helps me write quicker! :) Jessie**


	11. Chapter 11 Call of the Night

**A/N**

**Hey peoples! here is chapter 11! I'd like to thank reviewers: kittykat6625, Triquetra-Effect and Emzy2k11! thank you:)**

**(I no own, Marko, Sam, Edgar or Alan or Santa Carla:( everything else is all mine:)**

**Trixie**

**Chapter 11: Call of the night**

Jamey drove home, his mouth set in a thin line and his eyes blazing. Trixie didn't say a word, she was afraid to, he looked so mad.

As they turned onto their driveway, parking in Alan's yard, Jamey went off, "Do you have _any_ idea what you have brought down upon yourself tonight?"

Trixie who'd been looking out the window for most of the ride home turned and opened her mouth to speak.

"Shut up! That man that you were dancing with, he is _dangerous! _That man, you where practically having _sex_ with is a murderer! I can't be..."

Trixie cut in, her voice sharp, "Murderer? What the hell do you mean murderer? Marko has never killed anyone! I'm not stupid and I _wasn't_ having sex!"

Jamey started shouting, his glasses falling down onto his nose as he ranted, "I mean he has killed people! And there you are throwing yourself at him screaming, 'take me!' and…"

Trixie glared, "I never screamed that!"

Jamey scoffed, "But you where thinking it!"

Trixie stared at him, his hair disheveled from his hands running through it over and over in anger, the big vein in his forehead looking like it was about to bust…and she laughed, her cousin was crazy.

Jamey looked offended, "What are you laughing at? This isn't funny!"

Trixie laughed harder, "Oh I think it is, you have gone nuts!" and with that, she got out of the car and marched to Uncle Edgar's house, leaving Jamey to calm down.

0o0o0

Jamey sighed, leaning forward until his forehead hit the steering wheel, his cousin now has a possible death sentence and she's laughing about it, he had let her dance with a bloodsucker and now that bloodsucker will be after her.

Dad was going to kill him.

0o0o0

Marko had followed them home a short while after they had left, leaving his bike where it was, knowing no one would steel it.

He had to see Trixie again after their dance session; he had to touch her, to _taste_ her again. So he flew after them and waited as Trixie and her cousin argued about him, grinning in amusement when she got out of the vehicle and stomped into the house.

He sat in the trees for a long while waiting as the boy, Jamey got out and walked to his house, an hour later the dark haired girl Loretta came home from her work and walked to her house.

He waited until all the lights where out in the homes and then silently flew down to land at the edge of the yard, he had learned a few nights back that every inch of that soil around the house was soaked in holy water and prevented him from entering the boundaries.

But that didn't mean he couldn't get her to come to him.

Marko closed his eyes and listened in on every heartbeat and mind in Edgar Frog's house; finally detecting Trixie's, he reached out to her mind with his. Calling her name softly and beckoning her outside.

0o0o-

Trixie's blue eyes opened, she slept on the couch, Lilly at her feet, she didn't have a bad dream, everyone was asleep in the house; but she could've sworn her name had been called.

_Trixie, come outside._

Her brow furrowed, that sounded like Marko, but he wasn't there. Slowly she got out of her bed, quietly making her way to the door in only her shorts and T-shirt, slipping on her flip-flops, as her name was called again, silently, she turned the dead bolt and opened the front door, walking outside and looking around curiously, she saw nothing.

"Trixie," a voice whispered to her from the trees, and she saw Marko.

She blinked, "Marko? What are you doing here! It's midnight!"

He stood up but wouldn't come towards her, "I needed to see you," he said innocently, grinning, "You wanna go to the boardwalk with me?"

Trixie frowned, "The Boardwalk's closed; why would we want to go there?"

He scoffed playfully, "Who wouldn't want to go there?"

She rolled her eyes, "A person who likes to sleep, that's who."

He sighed, faking disappointment, "Well I guess I'll just go alone then, maybe I'll take drugs or something fun like that to pass the time, since you won't go out with me…"

Trixie gaped, her eyes wide with disbelief, "You'd poison your brain just because I won't go out with you in the middle of the night? Are you crazy?"

He shrugged indifferently, "a little, anyways I guess Ill see ya round, maybe…"

Trixie stomped her foot in frustration as he turned to walk away, biting her lip to see what she should do, she couldn't let him take drugs just because of her, it would always bother her, and it she supposed if she just went out with him for an hour and came back that'd be alright, no one would notice.

As he started to disappear into the darkness, she whisper/shouted "Wait!"

Marko stopped, smirking to himself; he still had it, and turned slowly around with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Trixie bit her lip again and Marko was instantly drawn to the movement, his keen eyes zeroing in on her swollen lips. "I'll go with you, but only for an hour!"

He smiled, his green eyes glittering, "Well babe, let's go then."

He still didn't step forward but held out his to her so she had to walk to him. Giving him a small smile, she started to walk forward when Lilly started barking from inside the house, soon followed by Lexie who slept in the back yard, the sound was fierce and protective.

Trixie paused, unsure, but Marko beckoned her on, the dogs continued their aggressive barking, causing the two house holds to wake, Emily crying from her crib and Edgar jumping out of bed quickly getting his crossbow and telling Kelsey to wait there, quickly throwing her a sword.

Sam woke up, Eve still sound asleep beside him and ran into the living room, meeting Edgar before they burst out the door. Alan, Loretta and Jamey did the same, all baring weapons of some sort, Loretta in nothing but her underwear carried a sixteen gage, double barrel shot gun.

Marko was getting impatient as he saw the family burst out from the house and decided the easiest way to make a quick get away was get into Trixie's mind.

He hated to do it again, but when the villagers come with stakes… locking eyes with her he let his influence quickly take over, "Trixie, come with me _now, take my hand._"

She reached forward, mindless of the yells behind her as Marko finally grasped her hand, jerking her into arms and cradling her to his chest before taking off into the air, narrowly dodging wooden and silver bullets and a huge stake fired by Edgar.

Trixie remained under his influence, not realizing she was flying or that the man who carried her was the _reason_ she flew.

Marko laughed, as he took her to the old cave, still hearing the shouts her family and few curses from Edgar and Loretta.

Laughing again, he thought, _I win._

**_A/N_**

**_What's going to happen now? Review and will find out! hope you guys liked it! Jessie_**


	12. Chapter 12 And the War Begins

**Thank you reviewers: kaigirl16, kittykat6625, posh and Cora Knight. I love you guys:)**

**(I do not own Marko, the cave, Star's bed, Edgar, Alan, Sam, Santa Carla. Just Trixie, Jamey, Loretta, Kelsey, Eve, Emily, Lilly and Lexie)**

**Trixie**

**Chapter Twelve: And the War Begins **

Edgar and Alan cursed out loud, Loretta screamed in out rage, shooting at the place the bloodsucker had been, blowing a hole in a young sapling, she screamed again, _"Shit!" _

Sam fell to his knees, he'd failed, his daughter was gone.

Jamey started crying silently to himself thinking it was his fault.

Only the sounds of the dog's barking and Emily's wails as Kelsey tried to calm her down filled the night now. Eve, who had been awaken by gun shots, ran out of the house and looked over everyone in a panic, only to find out her baby was gone.

"Trixie!" she yelled, seeing Sam on his knees she ran to him and shook him, "Sam! Where is Trixie? Where is my baby?"

He looked at her with cloudy eyes, "He took her."

Eve's heart stopped, "Who?" she choked out, her hands shaking terribly.

"The bloodsucker,"

Eve narrowed her eyes, "Vampires aren't real."

Sam looked at her sharply, "They fucking are real Eve, and one just took our daughter."

Eve took in a shuttering breath, and lost it, she shrieked, "NO!" beating him with her fists and sobbing, Sam just held her.

Edgar went silent, as did Alan as the realized something about that vamp. He was familiar, the curly blonde hair, cackling laugh, green eyes; but he was supposed to be dead…but that didn't mean it was impossible for him to come back, they were little kids then, they could've made a mistake, however unlikely but it was possible...

Kelsey walked out of the house, Emily in her arms, to stand beside her husband, silent tears falling down her cheeks, a hard gaze in her eyes. "We will get her back," she said, her voice cold, calm had set over her, like one before a storm.

Edgar and Alan looked at her, raising an eyebrow, Kelsey stared at both men, lightly rocking Emily back to sleep. "I had a vision."

0o0o0

Marko, flew into his old cave, Trixie in his arms, she was half asleep, her face turned into his chest as he stayed in control of her mind to keep her calm.

Touching down in the middle of the dusty cave, he walked over to the old bed Star used to sleep in. There he sat Trixie down so she could stand but kept a hold of her waist whilst he shook the old blankets with his free hand.

"Marko," she mumbled still half asleep, he glanced at her and smiled, "What babe?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling as if she was heavily drugged, "Where…are…we?" the question seemed to take her forever to spit out.

He gently moved her and sat her down on the bed, "Home."

She looked up, her baby blues slightly confused as her influenced brain tried to register what was going on, but his hold was too strong for her to break. "Are we at you're house?"

Marko paused in covering her with a moth eaten blanket, making a note to get some new blankets for her before answering, "You could say that."

He moved some loose hair out of her face, and grinned, "You are a gorgeous one."

0o0o0

"Hmm," was all Trixie could manage to say, she was so tired, her head felt heavy and her eyes just wanted to close, and she couldn't think of anything except Marko and sleep. It was like her brain was on lock down from everything else but those two things, she also felt as though something had a hold of her, causing her to feel drowsy and overly calm like nothing could ever get her excited.

As Marko stroked her forehead, she closed her eyes, the touch of his cool fingers soothing. She felt lips press against hers and cool breath gust softly over her face.

"Good night Sweetheart," was the last thing she heard, before sleep over took her, the hold on her mind finally leaving her.

0o0o0

Edgar and Alan both stared at Kelsey expectantly, she spoke, "Trixie is alive, she will not be harmed for awhile, but if we don't hurry she will eventually be turned. Marko is the vampire's name, he lives in a cave right now and that's where he has taken her."

Loretta got up from her place beside her brother and strode over to them, not caring if all she was in was her underwear. She looked at her aunt, "Do you know where this cave is?"

Kelsey shook her head, Edgar and Alan shared a glance, could it be the old cave where they had first staked the bloodsucker all those years ago?

Edgar spoke, his voice commanding, "Alan and I have an idea of where this cave is,"

Alan spoke next, "We might be wrong but we think it's where the old hotel fell into the ground."

Loretta looked pumped, her dark eyes fiery and a bit crazed, "Well let's go then! We can kill him fast and take Trixie back."

Kelsey shook her head no, "We should go in the daylight it'll be safer."

Loretta started to protest but a sharp look by her father silenced her.

Edgar turned to Sam who still sat, holding a sobbing Eve, "Kelsey's had a vision, and we have an idea on where Trixie's at. Will you be fit to fight man?"

Sam glanced up at him, his eyes hard "A million times."

Edgar gave a sharp nod, clasping his friends shoulder and shaking it roughly; they'd get her back.

**A/n**

**What's gonna happen next? do you think they should get her back in the next chapter or Marko keeps her a little longer? please, let me know in a review! :) Jessie**


	13. Chapter 13 You Could Be Mine

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late, late update! it's just i've had alot of real tough shit going on in life and had for a while, lost interest in writeing. Please don't be upset with me.**

**I would like to thank my reviewers: kittykat6625, Thorny97, booklover457, WhatWouldTo-BitDo, C'iel Aster-Stuart and AutumnKrystal. You all are lovely :) and thank you to the people who are still reading this story and have put it on their alerts and favorites! **

**(I do not own Marko, Santa Carla or the Frog brothers or Sam OR the cave... just everyone else.)**

**Trixie**

**Chapter thirteen: You could be mine**

Trixie awoke to the smell of Chinese food, the horrible fishy smell of sushi assaulting her senses.

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Marko.

"Ah!" she gasped, jerking back and hitting her head on the couch arm.

"Marko? What are you doing here?" she looked around to see a cave looking room lightened by fire light.

"What am I doing here?" he grinned softly,

"This, sweetheart, is my home and now it's yours as well."

Trixie's brow furrowed, "How did I get here?" she questioned, sitting up straight and swinging her bare feet so they touched the dirt floor.

Marko sat beside her, "I brought you here."

Trixie ran a hand through her hair, wincing when she came in contact with some severe knots. "Does my family know where I am?"

Marko shook his head, "Would you like something to eat?"

0o0o0

Trixie stared at him for a minute, her lips pale from just waking up and her eyes lazy…but Marko could see the curiosity that lay in them. But he chose to avoid it for the moment.

"What do you have?" she finally asked, giving him a small smile.

"Chinese, I got you rice and noodles and I sushi cause I know you don't like raw fish."

Marko watched her mouth make a little "O" out of surprise, before she smiled at him.

"Thank you! I'm starving," Marko grinned back, handing her a box of noodles and a fork.

He was determined not to go into her mind today and control her or see what she was thinking, he felt that when he did it; she was too groggy and wasn't the bouncy, happy girl he became infatuated with. Besides, when he showed her what he really was, he wanted her to have full control over her thoughts and body.

Because if she was under his control…what fun would be in it then?

0o0o0

Trixie watched him eat the sushi rolls in one bite one at a time, and wondered briefly how he'd known she'd only like noodles and rice, she couldn't remember telling him…but then again she couldn't remember what happened last night that led her to waking up in a cave with her crush.

Shrugging the thoughts off she put her attention back to Marko who was looking at her thoughtfully, she paused, fork full of noodles half way in her mouth and mumbled, "What?"

"You know, I haven't been exactly truthful with you about my personality…"

Trixie frowned, putting the fork in the carton of noodles, "What do you mean?"

Marko took in a deep unneeded breath and started chewing on his nails; _she was so cute when she frowned. Well, here it goes_ he thought to himself before taking her hands in his gently and biting his lip, "Trixie I wanna be truthful here, because I _really_ like you, promise me you won't hate me or be afraid of me?" he gave her an innocent expression and she smiled, "Sure, I promise!"

Marko grinned, "I kill people, for fun and because I have to. I kill good and bad people and sometimes children. Oh! And I'm not human."

Marko stared at her expression, resisting the urge to laugh, her fear was apparent; he could smell it as soon as he said he killed people. It was intoxicating, but he wanted to know what she thought of him…after all if he wanted her to become like him, he needed to know she wasn't going to be like Star was.

Cocking an eyebrow, he moved some blonde hair out of her face and looked at her expectantly, "Well? What do you think?"

Trixie swallowed her body tense and completely different from the happy girl he had seen earlier, "I think…you're crazy."

Marko cackled, "Darling, of course I'm crazy, but I'm not a liar…most of the time."

Her face paled and she cleared her throat before asking, "Um, why am I here Marko?" her eyes were wide with fear and he smiled, watching as she flinched when he gripped her arm and pulled her into his lap. She was stiff as a board, but that was to be expected due to the situation she was in.

Gently moving some hair out of her face, Marko hummed, "Well, I want you here, because I _really _like you and I want you to become like me."

She stared up at him, her blue eyes incredulous, "You want me to become a murderer?" her voice was small and he lightly ran his finger tips over her back in a soothing manner,

"Yep, pretty much; so, penny for your thoughts?"

0o0o0

Trixie stared at him, her heart beating like a loud drum, her mind racing.

_He is a killer. Marko is a killer who kills people all the time. I am in the lap of a killer_. She thought but couldn't bring her self to move away from him.

"_I'm not human"_ what did he mean not human?

Trixie frowned, "Marko…when you said you're not human…what did you mean?" she silently watched, on edge as he shrugged.

"Oh, that well…" he looked a pigeon that just flew onto a ledge, "Well I'm a vampire Trixie…the kind that doesn't sparkle."

Her mouth fell open when he looked upon her with a disfigured face and fangs.

She took a quick, unsteady breath and screamed.

0o0o0

Kelsey gently laid Emily down in her bed; she could hear Eve's sobbing in the next room where Sam sat holding her.

Edgar was out in the shed with Allen picking out the big guns while Jamey sat on the porch.

Kelsey had made Loretta give her shot gun up and go get dressed, saying that running around in her underwear, shooting up trees wasn't going to do anything but waste bullets and take a chance of catching a cold.

The dark haired woman had practically snarled at her, but Kelsey had made her go anyway.

The blonde looked down at her daughter and smiled as the baby's chocolate orbs watched her with a small grin across her little lips. Sighing she thought of Trixie, they were going to the cave tomorrow, she'd have to leave Emily in the care of Quinn, the baby's god father.

Kelsey trusted that she would be safe in the care of the werewolf.

After all, Quinn always watched out for her…

Trixie's face flashed in her mind again and she sighed sadly, "Oh Emily, we have to get her back."

**A/N**

**So sorry for the short chapter! I'm going to try and see if i can't get another up tomorrow. please review? :)Jessie**


End file.
